Just Listen
by Paradox.bookjunkie
Summary: In time, Frank Longbottom retreated into himself. He could find no comfort in the world, so it would find no comfort in him. He became an oblivious, mindless being. Of course, he was still there. Still trapped within a body over which he now held no control. Watching the world go on without him. But he needn't have watched, if they would have just taken the time to listen to


**Just Listen**

_**Prompt(s):**_ Healing magic (write about St. Mungos, the Hospital Wing or a Muggle Hospital.

_**Challenge:**_ _The Greenhouses – Herbology _(on Hogwarts School Forum) and _One of Every Letter Challenge_(on HPFC).

_**Challenger(s**_**):**_isaacswolfsbane _and _Lamia of the Dark_

_**Character:**_ Frank Longbottom

_**Notes: **_This is insinuating what I believe it would feel like to be Frank during/after he was Crucioed by Bellatrix.

_**Disclaimer**_: All you recognize belongs to JKR.

_**Word Count: 698**_

...

He pushed Alice behind him.

Their living room door had been blown off of its hinges, and there, smiling cruelly at them, was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. He flung his arms out, as if they could protect his wife from her. "Take me!" She advanced on the cowering couple slowly, teasingly. "Take me instead!"

"Oh, I intend to, darling." She purred dangerously. "I intend to." She stroked her wand along his jaw, grinning widely as he jerked away and backed up a step, drawing closer to Alice. "So protective," she taunted, smirking. She raised her wand. For Alice, for their son, he took the spell, feeling himself fall backwards onto the floor.

...

He woke up on a cold stone floor. He was lying on his stomach, and his cheek was pressed uncomfortably on the ground due to a pressure that was holding down his head.

He tried to move put his head was pushed down harder, little pebbles grinding into his face.

"No, no, darling," he heard the crooning voice of Bellatrix above him and lay absolutely still. "You're exactly where I want you."

The air shifted, and she crouched beside him, lifting his chin to look at her.

Her glittering black eyes held nothing but cruelty and coldness.

"What do you know about the Order?" she purred, smirking at him.

"As if I would tell _you_," he spat, jerking his chin out of her hand. Her smirk widened, and she gripped his chin again firmly.

"Are you sure?" silence greeted her question, and she tightened her grip. "Positive?" again, there was silence, and as Frank moved his eyes to hers again, she laughed. "Very well, Longbottom. I have no patience for those who are not willing." She turned to him and he caught another evil smirk as she tilted her head. "I'll just have to make you willing."

His stomach barely had time to curdle at her words before he was looking down the length of her wand.

"Crucio!"

…

The screams rang from the back room.

Narcissa closed her eyes tight as moisture pricked at the backs of them.

She looked down at the tot in her arms, her fine golden hair falling in a curtain in front of her face and smiled a watery smile down at him as a tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"It's alright, love," she murmured. "Sh…" she soothed, bouncing him in her arms as he started to whimper. "I won't let her get you." She blinked away tears, putting her forehead to her son's. "I won't ever let them get you," she whispered.

…

The blur of green surrounded him as he came to.

Medi-Witches moved to ad fro, checking him over with their wands as clipboards floated around with quills scribbling furiously on them.

His throat was raw, and he put his hand to it, almost immediately transferring it to his aching head.

He felt like he'd been pounded into the pavement by a troll. Merlin, what happened?

He blanched as he remembered.

Bellatrix.

The Order.

Alice.

He needed to get to Alice.

The feeling moved inside him, vibrating deeply like a pulsating mass of power he didn't know he had.

He sat up abruptly, causing several Medi-Witches to come over to him fumbling about. He pushed them away, about to scream at them, shout that he had to get to Alice.

But no words left his mouth.

He strained, strained so hard he thought his throat would burst.

He knew the effect the Cruciatus Curse had on its victims, but this…

This was different.

It was evil.

Cruel.

…

In time, Frank Longbottom retreated into himself. He could find no comfort in the world, so it would find no comfort in him. He became an oblivious, mindless being.

Of course, he was still there.

Still trapped within a body over which he now held no control.

Watching the world go on without him.

But he needn't have watched, if they would have just taken the time to listen to what he had to say.

Taken the time to know what he was going through.

If they would have just listened.


End file.
